sawlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Character List
In order of apperance. Saw (2003) Short 'David' Status: Alive David is the subject in The Reverse Bear Trap His trial plays out exactly as Amanda Young's did. 'Billy' Originally meant for John Kramer & Jill Tuck's son, Gideon. Billy (or Billie) eventually was used by John, as a way of communicating with his subjects, when using a video recording to tell them the rules of the game they are in. Having appeared in every Saw film, and game, he has become a sort of mascot for the series. Saw (2004) 'Adam Stanheight ' or 'Adam Faulkner' Status: Dead Adam is a photographer who spent his life stalking and taking photographs of people he was paid to. In the bathroom he wakes up in, his only requirement to when his game, is to find away to escape the bathroom alive. 'Lawrence Gordon ' Status: Alive Working as a doctor, he is captured and placed in a bathroom across from Adam Stanheight, and is required to kill him by 6:00 on the clock if he wants to live, as well as his family. 'John Kramer ' or 'Jigsaw' Status: Dead John is the main 'antagonist' of the film, so to speak. He captures subjects to play his 'games', so that others might learn to appreciate their life, if they survive. 'Steven Sing' Status: Dead Officer who worked on the Jigsaw case, and was partners with David Tapp. He investigated Lawrence Gordon as a potential suspect. 'David Tapp ' Status: Dead Officer who worked on the Jigsaw case, who suspected Dr. Lawrence Gordon of having been 'the Jigsaw Killer' 'Allison Kerry ' Status: Dead Officer working on Jigsaw case. She is captured after sometime and placed into one of Amanda Young's games. [[Paul Leahy |'Paul Leahy' ]] Status: Dead One of Jigsaw's earlier victims. He, leading what some would consider a good life, tried to kill himself. Thus placing him in one of Jigsaw's games. 'Mark Wilson ' or 'Mark Rodriguez' Status: Dead One of Jigsaw's earliest victims. He was placed in his 'game' because he lied about having a 'life-threatening' illness, in order to save himself from being jailed. 'Carla Song ' Status: Dead (Based on Games) A doctor-in-training(?), Carla Song worked under Doctor Lawrence Gordon, whom was having an affair with her. 'Zep Hindle ' Status: Dead Worked as an orderly at the hospital Lawrence Gordon practiced at. He was injected with a poison and only could obtain the antidote if he killed Allison & Diana Gordon if Lawrence failed his test. 'Brett' Status: Alive First and last seen in Saw, Brett is Lawrence Gordon's lawyer. Who tells Gordon to give "his alibi now, because they won't believe you later." 'Amanda Young' Status: Dead One of Jigsaw's earliest victims, Amanda is the first to have survived. She claims while giving her statement about the events, that "he helped her" 'Donnie Greco' Staus: Dead Was the "dead" cellmate in the Reverse Bear Trap 'Diana Gordon' Status: Alive Daughter of Lawrence & Alison Gordon. Zep hides out in her room, awaiting the moment Lawrence leaves to attack. 'Alison Gordon ' Staus: Alive Wife of Lawrence Gordon. She overpowers Zep, having been able to slip her hands out from the binds, saving her and Diana from dying. Jeff Ridenhour or 'Jeff Thomas' Status: Dead He wakes up finding himself strapped to a chair with Drills on both sides of him. Discovered by Tapp and Sing, Jigsaw activates the chair, and before the drills penetrate his neck and kill him, Sing shoots the drills, disabling them. Saw II Micheal Marks Eric Matthews Daniel Matthews Daniel Rigg Gus Colyard Obi Tate Laura Hunter Jonas Singer Addison Corday Xavier Chavez